Unexpected Mates
by Kairei-inu-sesshy-kag lover
Summary: Inuyasha hates Kagome and abuses her in all ways and he forced her into mating with him for not saving Kikyo. But once she returns, he wants the jewels to make her fully alive. Kagome's life is cut short in battle but Sesshomaru steps in to help and is changed into a half demon. (not good with Summaries sorry). Sesshy X Kags and Inu X Kik Please Please Review! :)
1. Chapter 1-Force

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha at all. Wish I did though ~sigh~**

**~Hello, this is my first fanfiction. So please be easy on me ^o^. Please review. It will be appreciated. Well here goes the story!~ **

**Warning: This chapter has a rape scene!**

Kagome stared up at the silver haired hanyou. He held her arms above her as she struggled to get loose. She trembled as he chuckled in her ear. She wiggled below him but he liked it. He tightened his grip, sinking his claws into her wrist.

"Inuyasha, that hurts!" she winced in pain. Her voice was hoarse and she was weak. "If you be still I wouldn't have to do this" He licks her neck and smelled her. She moved more. Inuyasha quickly lost his patience and slapped her. Her mouth bled. "How dare you resist me? You're mine whether you like it or not!" He used his knee to spread her legs apart. She was terrified. "Inuyasha please… Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Inuyasha angered slightly "Shut up. It's all your fault. You will pay for it" Kagome stared at him still afraid "But Inuyasha it's not my fault!" Inuyasha slapped her again "Shut it!" Kagome winced. Inuyasha placed himself between her legs. Kagome tried to close her legs and managed to move up but he quickly pulled her down.

Inuyasha looked down at her and shoved himself inside her. Her eyes widened and she gasped for air. Her mouth was slightly open, she couldn't make a sound. Kagome tears fell as Inuyasha pounded into her. Inuyasha didn't care for her pain as he did it harder. "You're still so tight, I wish you'd enjoy it" He fondled her breast and grunted one last time and came inside her. He licked her mating mark he placed on her a while back. He pulled himself out. There was blood in between her legs

"Go clean yourself up and return to the inn when you're done." Kagome got up weakly and went to the hot springs. The hot springs soothed her aching body but she still had pain in her nether region. Kagome cried to herself. _'I can't take this anymore.'_ She hadn't told anyone what was going on. She didn't like lying to Sango but she didn't want to worry her. She wiped her tears. She dried off and got dressed. She returned to the inn and went to sleep.

The next morning they woke like they usually did. Sango had been watching Kagome and wondered why she'd been so depressed lately. _'Maybe she feels guilty about Kikyo's death since she couldn't save her.'_ For about two months she hardly ever laughed or smiled.

"Hey Miroku, have you noticed that Kagome just isn't the same anymore? I thought maybe I should leave her be but it's been too long and I'm worried." She said this sadly. Miroku nodded "yes, I have. Maybe it's time you speak with her." Sango thought about it and nodded. Sango ran up to Kagome worried. "Hey kagome, Are you ok? You've been so different lately…" Kagome put on a fake smile "Heh, Yeah Sango I'm fine." Sango didn't believe it. "But Kagome…." Inuyasha angered. "She said she's fine. Now let's go!" Kagome flinched slightly. Sango eyes widened. She returned to Miroku's side. Miroku was surprised. Kagome looked at Sango with sad teary eyes. Inuyasha glared at her.

This had been the third day not finding any shards. "Useless stupid girl can't sense anything" Kagome looked down as Inuyasha said this under his breath. The sun was setting, so they set up camp outside. Inuyasha was irritated because he couldn't have his way with Kagome tonight. Kagome started the fire and dinner. After dinner she asked Sango if she wanted to join her in the hot springs. Kagome tried to signal to Sango to go with her. Sango got her things quickly. Inuyasha watched them leave. "Hmm?" Sango saw this frowning. Once they reached the hot springs, Sango settled into the water, noticing that kagome was hesitant. Kagome for a while had been going to the hot springs alone or she missed her daily bath. "Kagome?" Kagome slowly undressed looking away. Sango gasped covering her mouth. She tears. "Kagome… What happened to you…"

**So this is my first chapter. Yay. I hope you guys like it. Please review. I will take respectable criticism for changes you think I need. Thanks!**

**-Kairei**


	2. Chapter 2- The Truth and The Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha at all.**

**Hello once again viewers. I thank everyone who favorite my story and my new followers. I really appreciate it. So on with Chapter 2!**

Sango couldn't believe her eyes. There were many kinds of bruising on Kagome's upper body and thighs. "Kagome… What in kami's name happened?" Kagome lowered into the water, looking away. "Well since I couldn't save Kikyo, Inuyasha has blamed me for it and… has abused me. It's getting worse…much much worse." Sango listened sadly "But kagome you're so strong, just defend yourself…" Kagome lowered into the water more. "I'm so scared Sango…so scared. I can't fight him especially when he's angry.. I'm sorry for not telling you I just couldn't worry you but now I can't hide it anymore!" Tears flowed down her face. Sango went to Kagome and hugged her. "It's ok. I understand." Kagome cried more and then calmed. "You mustn't tell anyone …please." Sango nodded and they finished their bath. A pair of golden eyes had watched and listened angrily to them unnoticed. _'Hm… why should I care... ?'_

The next day, they continued their journey as usual. Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air franticly. Inuyasha took off full speed leaving them behind. Miroku called for him but he didn't stop. They looked at a slightly shaky Kagome. _'How can she be back…again?' _They looked up at the soul collectors that went into the same direction as Inuyasha. Kagome sighed thinking 'this can't be happening…' Miroku looked to Sango "this can't be good, especially for kagome" Sango and Shippo looked worried.

Inuyasha continued running until he got to her. _'Have you returned again?' _There she was, laying up against a tree with souls being supplied to her. Inuyasha panted "Kikyo?" She opened her and smiled a ghostly smile. "Inuyasha, It's been a while." Inuyasha couldn't believe it "but how?" Kikyo got up and went to him "My body managed to keep a soul in. I seemed dead but I just needed time to heal." She cupped his face and he put his hand over hers _'she's so cold'_ "Inuyasha, I don't want to live like this anymore. I wish to be alive…" Inuyasha held her "but how can you be truly alive?" She looked at him "I need my reincarnation's soul and the jewel she possesses. Will you do this for me?" Inuyasha smiled "Of course, my love" He kissed her deeply. "Then we can live happily together without Kagome interfering" She seemed to grow angry when Kagome's name was brought up. Inuyasha was determined to to keep Kikyo alive this time no matter what. _'Kagome is a weak human. Kikyo is all I need now.' _With that thought Inuyasha put her on his back and went toward the group.

Kagome felt Inuyasha coming. _'This isn't good… I know it'_ Inuyasha landed in front of her "Kagome hand over the jewel shard" Kagome held them protectively. "What! No… I'm not giving them to you!" He growled at them and she slightly flinched. Sango went in front of her. She was ready to fight. "Move or I'll strike you down too!" Inuyasha pulled out tetsaiga. Sango gripped her hiraikotsu. She was the first to attack, catching Inuyasha off guard. He was knocked away and Kikyo fired an arrow at them. They managed to move out the way in the nick of time. Inuyasha got up angrily and used the wind scar. Kagome's eyes widened they couldn't move in enough time. She thought quickly and put her hands up. She put up a strong barrier. On contact there was an explosion. The dust settled and Kagome was panting. Inuyasha growled " Stupid wench, how did you do that?" She didn't answer, she just stood there panting. It took a lot of her energy to put up the barrier. Inuyasha clenched tetsaiga. "Block this!" The tetsaiga turned red and he released the wind scar. Kagome summed up enough energy to put up another barrier but it didn't hold this time. The contact blew her, Sango, Miroku and Shippo away. Inuyasha smirked " Stupid wench." The others were knocked out but kagome struggled to get up. He growled and was about to strike again. "Tell me Inuyasha, have you gotten so low that you'll attack a defenseless woman." They all turned toward the voice…

**So there's chapter 2! Hope you like it! Also to let you know I will try to upload a chapter every other day and if not it will be the day after but anyway enjoy and please please review!**

**-Kairei **


	3. Chapter 3- Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha at all.**

**Hello Everyone! Sorry for the delay but I had some things to do but anyways Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

Inuyasha turned sharply towards the voice. He growled and glared. "What are you doing here!" Sesshomaru waked out of the shadows of the forest. He smirked. "Pathetic! You really are a disgrace to father's name." Inuyasha gripped his sword and attacked him. He dodged him and chuckled as Inuyasha attacks pointlessly.

While they were fighting, Kikyo looked Kagome's way. She crawled to check on her friends. She smirked and notched an arrow and released it. Kagome eyes widened as she gasped. She felt a sharp pain in her back. Kikyo notched another arrow and poured her energy into it and released it. It pierced her in the stomach and went straight through. Blood leaked from her mouth as she placed her hand to her stomach and it was covered in blood. Her eyes narrowed "Heh…" She fell to the ground. Kagome felt like time had suddenly stopped.

Sesshomaru eyes slightly widened along with Inuyasha's. Even he couldn't believe it. He regained his composure "Good riddance, she was worthless anyway." In a flash, Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the neck. Inuyasha winced and choked. He looked in his brother's eyes, they slightly bled red. Kikyo then realized that Kagome's soul didn't depart from her body _'Dammit'_ Kikyo turned to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She notched an arrow "Drop him!" Sesshomaru turned toward her. " Do you, a weak human, think you can defeat me!" He dropped Inuyasha and walked toward her. She released the arrow. Sesshomaru caught it in between his middle and index finger. It melted away. "You'll regret that priestess…" He went to attack her but Inuyasha interfered.

Sango woke to her back aching. She disregarded the pain and got up. She looked around to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fighting. "Huh… What's he doing here?" She went to Kagome's body but couldn't believe what she saw. " Ka…Kagome?" Sango dropped to her knees. "No…this can't be real" She placed her head in her lap as tears flowed down her face. Sango gasped as she cried. Miroku and Shippo woke to Sango's cried. Miroku looked around and saw Sango with a body in her lap. He went to her. His eyes widened. "Tell me that's not Kagome… it can't be." Shippo jumped on Miroku's shoulder "what's going on?" Shippo gasped and went into shock when he saw her "Kagome?" Shippo cried loudly. Seeing Kagome made their stomach turn. Kagome's head rested in Sango's lap. Sango wiped the blood from her mouth. She sobbed quietly.

"Pathetic, all these tears for no one important." Sesshomaru glared. He stepped closer to Inuyasha but was stopped when he heard Sango. Sango clenched her fist. "Inuyasha, you selfish bastard, how dare you call her a no one! From what I heard and seen she took every blow you landed on her and yet she still loved you. If I had the strength I'd kill you myself and that clay pot next to you!" Inuyasha flinched at her words. Kikyo felt threatened but shook it off. Sesshomaru walked to Sango. "Let me see her" Sango held her protectively. "Demon slayer, if you do not hand her over, you will no longer see her again." Sango looked at kagome and laid her down. Sesshomaru unsheathed Tensaiga and to his surprised the imps did not appear. "Hn?" He lifted Kagome and listened for her heart. It was very faint. _'Why do I care if she lives or dies? Hn… it's none of my concern.'_ He turned to Inuyasha. _'Too see the look on his face.' __**'Don't lie to yourself'**__ 'I don't have time for you'_ Sesshomaru blocked his inner demon out. His inner demon has always been attracted to the miko but he refused to ever be attracted to a mortal woman. "Demon slayer, her heart is very faint. I can try to save her but her being a miko makes it more difficult. It can kill her basically" Sango didn't even think about it she agreed. She looked down to kagome "Anything that can possibly bring her back" Sesshomaru cut his hand letting the blood drip into Kagome's mouth. They stared but still worried. For a moment nothing happened. Sango sighed sadly. Then a blue light glowed from Kagome's wound. Kagome gasped and her whole body glowed and hovered above the ground. Her skin attached together at the gaping hole. Most of her wounds disappeared. But a few remained. Kagome lowered back to the ground and she took a deep and she breathed normally. Sango tears and smiled. They thanked him. "Hn" _'Interesting her body accepted my blood'_

Inuyasha growled "What did you do!" Kikyo answered him instead " He turned her into a miko-demeness… A very rare mixed… Usually doesn't work." Inuyasha turned to her "Miko demoness?" Kikyo nodded. Inuyasha smirked "I can kill her now" He was about to attack but Sesshomaru stopped him once again. Sango was ready to fight him to the death. She gripped her hiraikotsu. She would not let Kagome die again. Sesshomaru then heard Kikyo notch an arrow. He smirked at this. "Tell me Inuyasha, does she know you're partially mated to the woman?" Inuyasha looked to Kikyo, who was surprised. The others were shocked "What!" He turned to them "yes but it was forced so it is incomplete" Inuyasha growled "Shut up!" He ran to Kikyo "Kikyo, I'm sorry. You know I love you more than anything. I just used her, she means nothing." Kikyo cupped his face smiling. " It's ok Inuyasha. I forgive you, she was just a toy." They kissed each other. Kikyo notched another arrow at Sesshomaru pouring more energy into it. He merely stepped out the way. " You could never hurt me" Kikyo glared. Inuyasha attacked. Sesshomaru punched him knocking him into a tree. Inuyasha got up growling.

" I suggest you leave Inuyasha or I kill her. You have 5 seconds…1" Inuyasha knew he couldn't get to her fast enough so he had no choice but to leave. He growled again. He couldn't risk her dying again. He quickly got her and took off. Sesshomaru turned toward the group. They had put kagome on kilala's back. " I warn you, she may undergo some unusual changes. I can not tell you the changes because they vary. She will also have some of my power. So it would be wise not to startle her." They nodded looking at Kagome. Sango turned to thank him again but he was gone "Huh Where'd he go…."

**Well there's chapter 3 for you guys! Hoped you liked it! I tried to make it longer since I delayed you! Please Review!**

** -Kairei**


	4. Chapter 4- Miko Demoness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha at all.**

**Hello everyone. I got some good advice and I hope I do better this chapter. Enjoy chapter 4.**

Sango and Miroku stared down at their evolving friend. "Well he warned us about the changes but I didn't quite expect this." Miroku nodded in agreement but not before his hand made its way to Sango's butt. Sango angered and slapped him, leaving a familiar red handprint on his face. "Keep your hands to yourself pervert!" Miroku rubbed his face as it stings. Miroku left to help Shippo and Kaede around the village. Sango decided to stay with Kagome. She studied her new features. Her hair had grown much longer and had a few white streaks. Her skin was also slightly paler and her remaining bruises were disappearing. They were more severe than the other, so they would take a while to heal. She had claws that seemed quite sharp. It was different from what they were used to but not too much. Kagome sweated so Sango wiped her face and Kagome's eyes fluttered open. Sango gasped and smiled.

Kagome felt someone wiping her face as she woke. She felt like she had been sleep for a while. She looked up at Sango and saw her smile. Kagome looked around and rose up. She noticed her hair and claws. Her senses seemed out of control. She could hear and see better and seemed to smell everything. She heard Shippo and Miroku walking before they even got there. They entered the hut and Shippo ran to her "Hey Kagome, We're glad you're Ok. We were a little worried." Kagome grabbed him smilling. "No need to worry. I'm fine. But what happened? How long have I been out?" Sango answered "about a week and a half…" Kagome was surprised. "Wow. Why, what happened?" Sango told her what happened and what Sesshomaru did. Kagome listened. _'Huh, why did Sesshomaru help me?' _she thought to herself, then says "So I'm a half demon?" They all nodded. Kagome was a little shocked. " Well, I didn't expect this. I'm going to get some air." She smiled. She left out the hut putting her hand up. Her eyes were sensitive to the light at first. She adjusted and went to the river and splashed her face. She thought to herself. _' Hmm So Sesshomaru helped me. I wonder why? I'm human after all… well was human'_

***Sesshomaru***

Sesshomaru had returned to his castle a few days ago. He hadn't been there in while and needed to catch up on some work. The minor lords had been causing a disturbance about land. It didn't make it easier because he couldn't get Kagome off his mind. He growled in frustration. "I need to concentrate on solving this issue." He sat in his study and wrote 2 letters to the minor lords. He sighed inaudibly. He called one of his servant and old friends to him. A demon with red eyes, black hair and muscular body appeared in front of him suddenly. "Yes, milord?" Sesshomaru handed him the letters and told him to give them to the minor lords. Kraven pouted. "Aww do I have to?" Sesshomaru grew irritated " Leave Now !" he said sharply. Kraven disappeared. Sesshomaru leaned and massaged his temples. His inner demon hadn't stopped ranting about Kagome since they left. His inner demon wanted to mate kagome but he refused to mate with a hanyou, let alone a use to be human woman_**. 'Then why did you save her?' **__'Rin is attached to the woman since she save her. She would be distraught to find that she was dead' __**'2 lies you've told. I know you're lying' **__' I will not deal with you right now'_ His inner demon growled. Sesshomaru didn't hear him so he went back to filling out papers. After filling out a pile of papers he went to his room and went to bed. He slept in his hamaka. He would finish his other work tomarrow.

***Kagome***

Kagome still hadn't returned to the hut she sat by the river and just thought about everything. While she was out, in the battle, she could hear what Inuyasha had said about her. She also heard when Sango stood up for her. That all she remembered though. _'After all he's said and done you would think I wouldn't love him anymore!' _She growled and angered. Her miko energy flared around her. She got up and yelled. She punched a tree. Her energy went to her fist and caused a bush of trees to fall over. She panted and she heard her friends run out the hut. They gasped at what they saw. "Kagome?" Shippo was scared. Kagome turned towards them, her eyes bled red and her claws and fangs had enlarged. She saddened when she saw her friend's scared face. She returned to normal. "Sorry…" she looked down. Sango bravely went to her and hugged "Its ok, Kagome. We understand." Kagome hugged her and tears "Oh Sango, What did I do to deserve such hatred from. He has to understand it wasn't my fault." Sango grabbed her friend's shoulders. "Listen Kagome, Don't blame yourself for anything. You don't deserve this but it will get better. I promise." Kagome smiled. They returned to the hut and prepared dinner. They ate in silence until kagome broke the silence. "Now that I'm awake we can continue finding the jewels and Naraku." Miroku says "Well, if you're ready then we can leave tomorrow." They agreed and finished eating and went to bed. Kagome found it hard to sleep. She sighed and got up to take a walk. She just thought to herself. She thought about everything. She hated bringing up the hurtful issues but she couldn't help it. She saddened at the thought of Inuyasha. _'What did I ever mean to him? Did he ever love me? Well now that she's back. I mean absolutely nothing. I must forget him since I mean nothing to him…_'

**Well there's chapter 4. Hope you enjoy it! Please review! I tried to use the advice I was given. So I hope you like. Remember Review Thanks.**

**-Kairei**

** PS I will try to draw kagomes new look buy the time I make the next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5- Heading to the west

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**So sorry guy I took so long to upload this chapter. I've been so busy lately but I'm back so on with Chapter 5!**

Kagome and her friends woke the next day, ready to leave. "So where are we headed Kagome?" Shippo says gathering his things. Kagome thought about it. "We're heading west to Sesshomaru's castle. I must speak to him and ask him a few things." They finished gathering their things and said bye to Kaede and the villagers. Kagome found herself struggling with her new body. She often walked faster than the others. She tried to keep a steady pace. She also had to get use to her longer hair. It seemed to be everywhere. Kagome smiled and sighed to herself. They had been walking all day. Kagome wasn't tired and she realized that her friends were probably exhausted. Kagome gasped and turned to them. "So sorry guys, should we rest for the night?" They all fell to the ground smiling. Kagome giggled. Kagome set up camp and prepared dinner. She made them shrimp ramen and rice cakes. They waited eagerly for dinner to be ready. When kagome finished they ate in silence but it wasn't awkward. Kagome sniffed the air when she was done and says "Hey Sango, there's a spring around. Want to join me for a bath?" Sango looked to her and says "Nah, kagome you go ahead. I'm okay." Kagome smiled and got up "I'll be back later. Don't wait up for me" Kagome left following the springs smell.

Kagome saw the steam from the springs. She went towards it smiling happily. She got in. It soothed her body. "Ahh that feels good." It took her longer to wash her hair. She growled and sighed. She just sat in the water and let the water relax her body. She closed her eyes. She had sat in there for about an hour without realizing it. She says "Oh! How long have I been in here? Guess it's time to get out" Kagome got out and got dressed. Before kagome could return to the camp she sensed a demon nearby. She was then suddenly attacked. She jumped back landing on her feet but stumbled when the demon stomped the ground. Kagome growled. The demon spoke saying "Hmm. A beautiful woman. I shall make you my wife." He attacked her again. Kagome jumped out of the way but he swiped at her making her fall into the hot spring. When Kagome came up, she gasped for air. The demon grabbed kagome out of the water by her waist with its tail. Kagome was soaked. The demon chuckled. He then realized Kagome's mating mark. "Oh you've already been marked. Who do you belong to wench?" Kagome looked at the demon. . The demon was a lizard man but he had a longer tail. Her blood seemed to suddenly boil. She thought of Inuyasha and what he did. Everything went black from then. Kagome hair flowed and her claws and fangs grew longer. Her eyes bled red and she had blue stripes on her face. " I belong to no one! Especially to that bastard!" she slashed at the demon and yanked her arm back. It all happened so fast that the demon couldn't react. He just stood there wide eyed. He looked down at his chest and then back to kagome. Her arm was covered in blood. He dropped her and she landed on her feet. She held his heart she squeezed. The demon fe;l to his knees and died. Kagome looked and she saw her reflection and was surprised at what she saw. _'What have I become?'_ she returned to normal. Kagome leaned against a tree and slid to the ground. She thought to herself. She thought back to when Inuyasha wasn't so cruel to her. _'That was so long ago'_ _**'Yeah so get over he's no good for you anyway' **_Kagome looked around "Huh who was that?" _**'I'm your inner demon. I'm here to knock some sense into you. Get over Inuyasha.' **_"Right, must be something I got from Sesshomaru" Her inner demon sighed _**' You don't have to speak aloud by the way' **__'Umm right… and I know I must get over him. Its just hard.' _Her inner demon didn't respond she was irritated. Kagome got up. "Guess I should return to camp. She got the blood off her arm and returned to camp. Her friends were asleep.

She laid down next to Shippo, falling asleep.

***Sesshomaru****

Sesshomaru had gotten word that a group consisting of a fox demon, a demon slayer, a monk, a cat demon and a half demon had just crossed into the western lands and was heading towards the castle. Sesshomaru dismissed him coldly. Sesshomaru knew it was the woman's group. He wondered why they would be coming her. _**'What does it matter. We can get to know her better! And we won't reject her' **__'Ridiculous' _His inner demon growled at his response. He called for Kraven. He entered the room. "Kraven we will be having guest arrive in a few days. Make sure there are rooms prepared." Kraven nodded. "Can't wait to meet your lover." Sesshomaru glared at him and sharply told him to leave. Kraven left and Sesshomaru rubbed his temples. _'Why do I deal with him.'_ Sesshomaru went to his room and looked off his balcony and he could see Rin pestering Jaken. _' She would be needing a motherly figure soon. I have servants but they were demons and knew nothing of the human life.'_ _**'Kagome would be a perfect mother. She has motherly instinct and she strong' **_Sesshomaru had to agree with him. Kagome would be perfect. He growled at this. Sesshomaru returned to his study. _'So she'll be here in about two days. Wonder how much she has changed.' _Sesshomaru finished his days work and laid to rest. Sesshomaru's inner demon pestered him while his slept. He flashed images of kagome often and they weren't pure images. They usually had to do with kagome screaming his name and scratching at his back. Sesshomaru woke many days on hard. Sesshomaru was highly irritated with his inner demon.

**So there's chapter 5! Hope you really enjoyed it and remember to review! In about 30 minutes I will have a link to Kagome's new look posted on my page. Once again I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

** -Kairei **


	6. Chapter 6- At the Castle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Hey Guys **** If you didn't get a chance to see my kagome drawing here's the link **

photos/anime_lovers/9235669495/ **I'm sorry it takes so long for me to upload. I will try to upload as soon as possible **** Well here's Chapter 6.**

Kagome and her friends had been traveling for day now. Kagome says "How far could his castle be?" Just then the castle came into her view. Sango says "Umm Kagome how do you know that Sesshomaru will let us in?" Kagome hadn't thought about that now she just hoped he did. Kagome says concerned " Ummm I dunno Sango. Hopefully he does" They kept walking until they reached the castle. Once they got to the castle the guards looked their way. "Who are you? You have no business here!" Kagome patiently said "We are here to speak with Sesshomaru." The guards say "A group of mortals and traveling with demons has no business with Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome sighed. She grew very irritant. Her demon and miko energy spiked. "Please I don't want to have to make you move." The guards scoffed "Please a weak demon like you?" They growled and ignore the sudden energy spike. They yelled for them to leave. Kagome refused to leave. The guards went to attack them. Kagome was angry she raised her hand and sent her energy to her hand. A blast came from her handing, striking on of the guards. She didn't kill him but she could've. The other guard ran to him. "Guards!" He turned to Kraven. They bowed "yes." Kraven says "These are Sesshomaru's guest. Sesshomaru has been expecting you all." The guard looked at them "Sorry" Kagome smiled and says "It's okay you were just doing your job." The guard was shocked. He bowed taking other guard to the infirmary. Kraven took a look at the group. He slightly blushed at kagome and Sango. "Follow me please." They walked behind him.

Kagome looked around at the castle. It was quite beautiful. There were many paintings and there were beautiful fabrics flowing through the castle. They were in awe but they expected this from the Great Lord Sesshomaru. He had to live with the finest things. They came upon a door and Kraven knocked. There was a quiet come in heard. She knew Sesshomaru already knew they were there. They entered the room.

Sesshomaru could smell Kagome outside the castle and her scent grew as she approached his door. He heard a knock and said quietly for them to come in. he looked up from his paper work and looked at the group but kagome stood out. She did have another look to her. A beautiful one. Even though she was beautiful as a mortal took. Sesshomaru shook his head at these thoughts _'Ridiculous!' _Sesshomaru inner demon growled at this. _**'Don't kid yourself, she's beautiful'**_ Sesshomaru dismissed Kraven. Sesshomaru looked at kagome from the bottom all the way to the top. Sesshomaru says "what brings you to my castle?" Kagome stepped forward and says "Sesshomaru, I came to ask you a few questions…" Sesshomaru says "Why should I answer your questions?" Kagome sighed "Please Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome "I'm listening." Kagome relaxed herself. Sango and the others just watched from a distance. Sesshomaru made them tensed. They didn't see how kagome had the guts to speak with him. Kagome was scared to ask Sesshomaru why he had saved her so she didn't ask. "I'm having a hard time adjusting to my new body. I was wondering if you could train me." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at this "what would be in it for me?" Kagome looked down and thought about it for a minute. She then thought about Rin. "I am highly educated and I know how read and write I could care for Rin while you train me" Sesshomaru thought about it. "Fine. Is that all?" Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru knew she was holding back but he wouldn't press it. "Rooms have been prepared for you. I suggest you go by my rules when it comes to training. We shall start tomorrow before the sun rises. Be there I will not wait for you." Kagome thanked him and Sesshomaru dismissed them.

Kraven was waiting outside and showed them to their rooms. The castle was huge and it would take some getting use to. There were many halls and they were confusing. Once Kraven escorted them to their room. He told them, they should prepare for dinner and change their outfits. "We have already prepared your bathes and Monk?" Miroku turned to him "Yes?" Kraven smiled "My lord says you should remember not to confuse the women's bath with the men's" Miroku chuckled hesitantly. "Of course." Kagome and Sango went to the springs to get ready for dinner. A robe was prepared for them to wear. They finished their bath and made their way to the dining hall, luckily there were servant to help them. Sesshomaru and the others were already there when Kagome and Sango entered. They got a lot of stares and mumbles. Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table. There were two seats to the right of him. Kagome and Sango took a seat. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and saw her nervousness. He was surprised that they had such manners. They sat straight up and with their hands in their lap. Sesshomaru took a sip of his tea, signaling everyone that they can eat. Rin saw kagome and smiled at her. She really liked kagome. Kagome smiled at Rin. Rin says "Lord Sesshomaru? Does Kagome-Chan get to stay with us?" Sesshomaru looked to Rin "Yes, Rin. Now eat." Kagome ate gracefully. Sesshomaru would look at her from the corners of his eyes. Kagome could feel his gazed on her. Kagome sighed and says "Is there a problem?" Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow. "Hmm" Kagome finished eating and asked to be excused. Sesshomaru allowed it. _'She doesn't fear me…interesting.'_ Sesshomaru dismissed the others from dinner as well. Servants came quickly to clean the tables. Kagome went to her room, it was late and she knew she had to get up early. Kagome got into her gown and laid to rest. 'I wonder how training will be with Sesshomaru' Kagome sighed and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Well guys there goes chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to review.**

** -Kairei**

** P.S Here's the link again for my drawing of kagome or you can visit my page. photos/anime_ lovers/9235669495/ **


	7. Sorry for the Wait

**Hello everyone. I'm so so so so sorry for not posting lately but I've been extremely busy. Also as you know school has started. Which will postpone the chapters update. I will try to post more frequently. I will at least try to upload a chapter every weekend. Once again sorry about that. Also I wanted apologized about the format of the chapters. They were not uploading how I was actually typed them. I will try to fix that as well. I will upload the next chapter Tomorrow. So Sorry for the wait!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

"Ugh!" Kagome was thrown into the wall by Sesshomaru. Kagome groaned. She rose to her feet. She looked to Sesshomaru who had just been standing there as if nothing happened.

"You must be ready for any attack. Naraku will not play fair and will be quick to use anything to win. Again…" Sesshomaru said this in his usual cold tone. Kagome nodded. Kagome went to the center of the room. _'Come on Kagome you must think…'_

They both stared at each other waiting for the other to attack. Kagome went ahead and attacked first. Kagome ran towards him and went to punch him. Of course Sesshomaru would easily dodge this. She predicted the way he would dodge. She took the opportunity to swipe him under his feet. Sesshomaru was surprised. He quickly jumped up. _'damn…'_ Sesshomaru used his poison whip to attack her from a distance. Kagome's eyes widened. She jumped out of the way every time he slashed at her. Sesshomaru switched and went to attack her head on. Kagome gasped and threw her arms up to block his punch. She was successful. Sesshomaru smirked. _'she's a fast learner' _

Sesshomaru jumped back, looking at a panting Kagome. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

"Good. You started to predict attacks before they got to you. We're done for today. Wash up and go to breakfast." Kagome nodded at this and left the room. Kagome returned to her room and gathered her things. She thought to herself _'Now which was the springs again?' _Kagome had turned many corners since she left her room. She took a guess at a door and to her luck it revealed the springs. She got happy.

"Pure luck!" She looked around and found no one inside. She undressed herself and sunk into the springs. She knew she would have to hurry, seeing that she wasted time trying to find it. She bathes and washed her hair. While doing so, she thought to herself. _'Inuyasha… '_her tears hit the water.

'_Why do I still think of you? Why do I let you affect me this way? I'm sick of it.'_

'_**Then do something about! Move on geez!' **_

'_It's you again' _She sighed. '_You more than anyone should know that it isn't easy and that I'm trying.'_

'_**I also know that you hurt yourself to try to ease the pain in you heart! But that won't solve anything! You must get stronger to prove yourself. Or I will do it for you!" **_

Kagome just sat there thinking. Occasionally tears would fall as she remembered what Inuyasha did to her. But as time passed she became angrier. She had been holding in a lot of feeling for a while now. Eventually she knew she would just explode. She didn't realize that she had been in the springs for over an hour now.

It was almost time for breakfast and Kagome hadn't returned from her bath. Sesshomaru grew slightly angry. He didn't like to wait on others. He went to search for her. As he closed in on the springs he could smell salty tears. _' why is she crying? Must be the half-breeds fault. What did he do to her? Regardless it's none of my concern.' _Sesshomaru's inner beast growled in his chambers angrily. Sesshomaru opened the door not caring that there could be a naked Kagome inside. Sesshomaru saw her. She sat with her back towards him. She had beautiful creamy skin. Her hair rested on her body smoothly. Sesshomaru was now standing over her. He looked down at her. He could see ripples in the water where her tears fell.

"Miko…" Sesshomaru said her name sharply. Kagome gasped and covered herself with her hands. She turned her head to see Sesshomaru standing over her.

" Y… yes…" she was slightly trembling. He had startled her.

" You're late for breakfast… Also why were you crying?"

Kagome looked down " oh it's nothing. I just missed my mother is all" Sesshomaru frowned at her. " it would be wise not to lie to me" Sesshomaru then put his hand out to her. She flinched and closed her eyes sharply when he did this. Sesshomaru saw this slightly frowning._ 'What has he done to her.'_ Kagome opened her eyes and saw that he was handing her a towel. She grabbed it hesitantly. " it's time for breakfast. You're already late don't make us wait longer." He exited the room. Kagome quickly dried off and got dressed heading to the dining room. She quietly entered taking a seat next to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru then gave the signal that everyone may start there breakfast. Kagome couldn't help but to blush. She ate quietly. Rin and Shippo were the only ones chattering. Kagome stayed looking down.

"Hey Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked concerned. Kagome had been more quiet lately. Kagome gave a small smile and nodded. " Yeah, Sango Im fine. May I be excused?" Sesshomaru looked to her and dismissed her. Kagome raised up and left the room. Sango sighed. " Her sadness is coming back. I wonder why? What would bring those feelings back?" Miroku looked to her not knowing. Sesshomaru sat there and listened while drinking his tea.

Kagome went into her room and held her head. All of her feelings were coming back. _'What happened? Why are they coming back?'_She looked at her wrist and saw the mark fading away. " Its wearing off... I must put it back."

" Whats wearing off?" Kagome snapped her head in the direction of the door. She saw Sesshomaru. Her eyes were wide.

"Answer me miko!" Sesshomaru raised his tone. Kagome then looked down. She was slightly shaky. She answered hesitantly " The Kanjō no yokusei spell..."

**Well there's the next chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Give me great reviews! Thanks**

** -Kairei :)**


End file.
